bach_khoafandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Cơ quan Tình báo Trung ương (Hoa Kỳ)
|employees = Tài liệu mật khoảng 20.000 nhân viên |budget = Tài liệu mật $27 tỷ USD vào năm 1998 |minister2_name = |minister2_pfo = |chief1_name = David Petraeus |chief1_position = Giám đốc |chief2_name = Michael Morell. |chief2_position = Phó giám đốc |chief3_name = Sue Bromley |chief3_position = Phó giám đốc Phụ tá |parent_agency = |child1_agency = |child2_agency = |website = www.cia.gov |footnotes = }} Cơ quan Tình báo Trung ương (tiếng Anh: Central Intelligence Agency; viết tắt: CIA) là cơ quan tình báo trung ương của Hoa Kỳ. Chức năng chính của cơ quan này là thu thập và phân tích thông tin về chính phủ các nước, các tập đoàn kinh tế, các tổ chức hay về bất cứ ai để cung cấp cho chính phủ Hoa Kỳ những thông tin quan trọng và cần thiết phục vụ việc hoạch định chính sách, đề ra các biện pháp ứng phó thích hợp. Chức năng thứ hai là tuyên truyền, phổ biến những thông tin ngầm hoặc công khai và gây ảnh hưởng đến các tổ chức và cá nhân nhằm thu hút sự ủng hộ cho Chính phủ Mỹ. Chức năng thứ ba của tổ chức này là thực hiện các hoạt động ngầm dưới sự chỉ huy trực tiếp của Tổng thống Mỹ. Chức năng này của CIA đã gây nên rất nhiều tranh cãi và làm dấy lên các câu hỏi về tính hợp pháp, giá trị đạo đức và sự hiệu quả của những hoạt động đó. Trụ sở chính của cơ quan này nằm ở Langley, Virginia, vài dặm từ phía Tây Bắc đến thủ đô Washington, D.C., dọc theo sông Potomac. Lịch sử CIA được thành lập năm 1947 theo Đạo luật An ninh Quốc gia năm 1947 do Quốc hội thông qua và Tổng thống Hoa Kỳ Harry S. Truman ký ban hành, có tiền thân là Cơ quan Tình báo chiến lược (OSS) thời kỳ Chiến tranh thế giới thứ hai. Tổ chức OSS đã giải tán vào tháng 11 năm 1945 và các hoạt động được chuyển giao cho Bộ Ngoại giao và Bộ Chiến tranh. Do sự cần thiết của một hệ thống tình báo tập trung sau chiến tranh nên 11 tháng trước đó, vào năm 1944, William J. Donovan, người khai sinh OSS, đã đệ tình lên Tổng thống Franklin D. Roosevelt một bản kế hoạch thành lập một tổ chức tình báo chịu sự giám sát trực tiếp của Tổng thống. Mặc dù gặp phải sự phản đối từ phía Bộ ngoại giao và Cục Điều tra Liên bang nhưng Tổng thống Truman vẫn quyết định thành lập Khối Tình báo trung ương vào tháng 1 năm 1946. Sau đó theo Đạo luật An ninh Quốc gia năm 1947 (có hiệu lực từ ngày 18 tháng 9 năm 1947), Hội đồng An ninh quốc gia và Cơ quan Tình báo Trung ương chính thức ra đời. Thiếu tướng hải quân Roscoe H. Hillenkoetter là người đầu tiên được bổ nhiệm vào chức Giám đốc Tình báo Trung ương. nhỏ|trái|250px|Cổng chính tại tổng hành dinh mới của CIA Năm 1949, điều lệ 81-110 được thông qua, cho phép cơ quan này được quyền sử dụng các thủ tục về mật vụ, tài chính và hành chính và được miễn khỏi hầu hết những hạn chế trong việc sử dụng ngân quỹ liên bang. Sắc lệnh này cũng cho phép CIA không cần công bố các thông tin về tổ chức, nhiệm vụ, văn tự, tiền lương, số lượng nhân viên. sắc lệnh này cũng bao gồm cả chương trình "PL-110" để lợi dụng những kẻ đào ngũ và một số cá nhân nước ngoài, đồng thời cung cấp tài chính họ. Năm 1949, cơ quan tình báo của Tây Đức Bundesnachrichtendienst dưới quyền lãnh đạo của Reinhard Gehlen, đã nằm trong sự điều khiển của CIA. Năm 1950, CIA thành lập Tập đoàn Pacific, một trong những tổ chức kinh doanh đầu tiên của CIA. Cũng trong thời gian đó, Giám đốc Hillenkoetter lần đầu tiên phê chuẩn chương trình điều khiển nhận thức (mind control) mang tên Dự án BLUEBIRD. Năm 1951, hệ thống truyền thanh Columbia (CBS) bắt tay hợp tác cùng CIA. Sau đó, Tổng thống Truman quyết định đổi tên Dự án BLUEBIRD thành Dự án ARTICHOKE. Trong những năm đầu mới đi vào hoạt động, CIA không chịu nhiều sự điều khiển từ các cơ quan khác của chính phủ. Tuy nhiên mọi chuyện đã thay đổi vào khoảng những năm 70, thời điểm xảy ra vụ Watergate. Tổ chức Biểu tượng Biểu tượng của CIA bao gồm 3 phần mang ý nghĩa tượng trưng: đầu chim đại bàng quay sang trái, ngôi sao 16 cánh và một cái khiên. Đại bàng là linh vật quốc gia, tượng trưng cho sức mạnh và sự tỉnh táo. Ngôi sao 16 cánh mang hàm ý CIA là tổ chức tìm kiếm thông tin tình báo từ khắp mọi nơi trên thế giới ngoài biên giới Hoa Kỳ và những thông tin đó được quy tụ về trụ sở đầu não để phân tích, kiểm tra và phân bố đến các nhà làm luật. Ngôi sao được đặt trên cái khiên, tượng trưng cho sự phòng thủ vững chắc. Kết cấu tổ chức Tổ chức của CIA thay đổi theo từng thời kỳ. Dưới đây là một số sơ đồ tổ chức ví dụ. Thành phần lãnh đạo (tính đến hết năm 2009) * Giám đốc (Director of the Central Intelligence Agency - D/CIA): Leon E. Panetta * Phó giám đốc (Deputy Director of the Central Intelligence Agency - DD/CIA): Stephen R. Kappes * Phó giám đốc Phụ tá (Associate Deputy Director of the Central Intelligence Agency - ADD/CIA): Stephanie O'Sullivan * Giám đốc Ban Hỗ trợ (Director for Support - D/S): khuyết * Giám đốc Sở Mật vụ Quốc gia (Director of the National Clandestine Service - D/NCS): Michael Sulick. * Giám đốc Ban Tình báo (Director of Intelligence - D/I): Michael J. Morell * Giám đốc Ban Khoa học & Công nghệ (Director of Science & Technology - D/S&T): khuyết * Giám đốc Trung tâm Nghiên cứu Tình báo (Director of the Center for the Study of Intelligence - D/CSI): Carmen A. Medina * Giám đốc Phòng Đối ngoại (Director of Public Affairs - D/PA): khuyết * Tổng cố vấn (General Counsel - GC): khuyết Mối quan hệ với các cơ quan khác Nhiệm vụ, quyền hạn Ngân sách Hiện tại ngân sách của CIA vẫn được giữ kín. Tuy nhiên số tiền mà tổ chức này tiêu tốn hàng năm có thể lên tới nhiều tỉ đô la, một phần do quốc hội cung cấp, còn một phần là hoạt động kinh doanh và bán những thông tin tình báo của mình cho các cơ quan khác của nước Mỹ. Vào năm 1997, lần đầu tiên chính phủ Mỹ công khai các số liệu tổng hợp với mọi hoạt động liên quan đến tình báo (trong đó CIA chỉ là một phần) với ngân sách khoảng 22,6 tỉ USD trong năm tài chính 1997. Ngân sách tình báo của những năm khác vẫn được giữ bí mật. CIA và Việt Nam Trong thời chiến tranh và cả hậu chiến, CIA đã hoạt động mạnh ở Việt Nam. Trong chiến tranh Đông Dương, Mỹ coi Việt Nam là địa bàn quan trọng trong chiến lược chính trị của họ nên bắt đầu các hoạt động can thiệp. Đúng 20 ngày sau khi Hiệp định Genève về Đông Dương được ký kết, đô đốc Mỹ Sabin đến Hà Nội, họp với phái đoàn quân sự Mỹ tại đây. Năm 1955, phái đoàn quân sự này của Mỹ do Edward Lansdale chỉ huy, nhân viên cao cấp của CIA và đã làm cố vấn cho Pháp tại Việt Nam từ 1953, đã thực hiện các hoạt động tuyên truyền chiến tranh tâm lý để kêu gọi dân chúng miền Bắc di cư vào NamBernard B. Fall, The Two Vietnams (New York: Praeger, 1964) pp. 153-4. Trong chiến tranh Việt Nam, chiến dịch Phượng hoàng với sự hậu thuẫn của CIA, đã được triển khai nhằm tróc rễ các cơ sở bí mật nằm vùng của Mặt trận Dân tộc Giải phóng miền Nam Việt Namhttp://www.archive.org/stream/vietnampolicypro00unit#page/4/mode/2up. Hiện nay CIA đang tuyển các nhân viên người Việt, bao gồm cả những người mới sang Mỹ. Một số người Việt khi được hỏi về vấn đề hoạt động gián điệp ở Việt Nam thì họ cho biết rất sẵn sànghttp://www.bbc.co.uk/vietnamese/vietnam/2012/10/121022_cia_recruiment_roadshow.shtml. Tham khảo Xem thêm *Cơ quan tình báo của nước Mỹ *Các vi phạm nhân quyền của CIA *Các chỉ trích về tình trạng buôn bán ma túy của CIA Liên kết ngoài Tiếng Anh: * CIA official site * CIA official Freedom of Information Act (foia) site * George Washington University National Security Archive: ** Documents on CIA involvement with Pinochet ** On CIA involvement in Guatemala ** On CIA involvement with Nazi War Criminals (especially the Gehlen organization) * U.S. National Archive's Nazi War Crimes and Japanese Imperial Government Records Interagency Working Group. ** Summary of newly acquired CIA name files (including Klaus Barbie) * CIA manual on coercive questioning * CIA World Factbook Tiếng Việt: * "CIA được tái tạo thế nào?" phần 1, 2, 3 và 4 * Chuyện CIA tìm cách tuyển người Việt - Vũ Quý Hạo Nhiên Thể loại:Chiến tranh Lạnh Thể loại:Cơ quan tình báo Hoa Kỳ Thể loại:Cơ quan tình báo Thể loại:Cơ quan Tình báo Trung ương Hoa Kỳ